Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot's version)
This is my version of the 2017 mixed bag of a Spider-Man show. Synopsis Peter Parker is accepted into an academy for geniuses as he also deals with his double life as Spider-Man. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - TBD *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - TBD Supporting *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Nancy Linari) - TBD *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Patton Oswalt) - TBD *'Max Modell' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Teresa Parker' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Carlie Cooper' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Liz Allan/Screwball' (voiced by Natalie Lander) - TBD *'Randy Robertson' (voiced by Zeno Robinson) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - TBD *'Jefferson Morales' (voiced by ) - TBD *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by Cameron Boyce until his death in 2019 and Jason Spisak afterwards) - TBD *'Det. Yuri Watanabe' (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - the corrupt CEO of OsCorp who is TBD. **'Spencer Smythe' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD **'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'Raymond Warren/Jackal' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Keemia Marko/Sandgirl' (voiced by Sofia Carson) - TBD **'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Augustus Roman/Regent' (voiced by Imari Williams) - TBD **'Shannon Stillwell' (also voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Ben Pronsky) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Wild Pack', consisting of: **'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' (voiced by April Stewart) - TBD **'Paul Denning/Paladin' (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD **'Thomas Fireheart/Puma' (non-speaking) - TBD **'Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Hammerhead' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Francine Frye/Electro' (voiced by Daisy Lightfoot) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD * Differences *A different plotline happens. *The Avengers don't appear on it, although Ms. Marvel still appears on it as their protegée. *MJ has a supporting role on the show, although she would only first appear on Season 2. **Her introduction has eventually set a platonic love triangle between her, Peter and Gwen. *Augustus Roman's role is expanded as he is one of Season 2's main villains. *Otto never joined OsCorp, entered Peter's body or redeemed as he forms this universe's Sinister Six. *New characters shall appear. Episodes Season 1 01) Welcome to Horizon High Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for two weeks as he suddenly gets enrolled to the school with geniuses known as Horizon High and deals with his first supervillain known as the Scorpion. 02) Wings of the Vulture Peter befriends Gwen Stacy, Anya Corazon and Miles Morales as they all are faithful lab partners. When a winged criminal known as the Vulture, invades Horizon High to steal a highly dangerous device created by Harry Osborn with help of Max Modell, Peter has to deal with him. 03) My Biology Teacher is a Mutant Lizard Peter's biology professor known as Curt Connors, has hopefully found a way to grow back his missing arm. Unfortunately, the formula ends up being tampered by a jealous snoopy student known as Alistair Smythe, who indirectly transforms Connors into a mutant lizard. As a result, Peter has to convince Gwen to help him create a cure, claiming it is for a science project. 04) School Pride Harry's father Norman is furious that his son chose Horizon High over his new academy. As a result, he convinces three students known as Liz Allen, Herman Schultz and Aleskie Sveitche that they are super heroes and Harry is their arch-enemy, giving them weapons and tech to hunt him down. Learning of this, Peter attempts to keep Harry safe and convince the three pursuers that Harry is good and Norman deceived them. 05) The Spider Slayer Alistair Smythe moves to Osborn Academy as he immediately becomes one of Norman's top students, causing Harry to feel slightly jealous. Norman ends up having his father, Spencer, develop a suit to hunt and kill the Spider-Man. As a result, Peter has to avoid this man trying to kill him. 06) Family Reunion Gwen's uncle, Raymond Warren moves back to New York in order to get a job as Connor's replacement after the Lizard is contained. There, he meets his old protégée from the school he used to work at, Otto Octavius, working at Horizon High alongside him. They end up deciding to work together on a personal experiment to clone the spider that bit Peter, hiring a criminal known as Black Cat to achieve a sample of Peter's blood in a cat and mouse game. 07) Ultimate Life Form After Otto and Raymond created the perfect spider that could possibly give them a second Spider-Man, the spider suddenly escapes their lab and wanders around Horizon High. The spider ends up biting Miles Morales, giving him powers similar to Spider-Man. As a result, he attempts to fight regular thugs as he ends up being targeted by the Black Cat, who is hired by Otto and Raymond to hunt him down. As a result, Peter has to protect him and potentially reveal his identity to him. 08) The Marvelous New Girl After Horizon High is caught by a cloud composed of Terrigenesis, a alien substance responsible for the powers of Inhumans, one of the students, Kamala Khan, is affected, and Peter is entrusted to look after her. Next day, Kamala discovers she has earned new superpowers and, inspired by Spider-Man's free-spirited heroism, decides to become a superheroine herself on the name of Ms. Marvel. The two soon work together to uncover Norman Osborn's true motivations behind his plans to create Osborn Academy, while also having to deal with Wilson Fisk who attempts to harness the Terrigen Mist into a tool to power his enforcers. 09) Let's Get Wild After figuring out that Spider-Man has information against him, Norman hires the mercenary group known as the Wild Pack to get the evidence of his wrong-doings back and to frame it on Max Modell. 10) Gangs of New York Otto and Raymond decide to sell dozens of copies of the spider that bit Miles to gangs including Kingpin's, Hammerhead's and Silvermane's. As a result, Peter and Miles has to infiltrate the auction and destroy all of the spiders. Trivia Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows